Tell Him
by Kitearakat
Summary: Harry tells Ron about him and Ginny. My first attempt. Tell me what you think.


Harry Potter's world and the people and places in it do not belong to me. JKR owns them!

Tell Him

They were all sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying another wonderful meal. Ron had an overflowing plate again.

Hermione looked at him, "You are going to be as round as a house one day if you keep eating like that Ron."

Ron smiles through his food, "I am a growing boy Mione." He was used to hearing this from her.

Harry sat there picking at his food and staring blankly out the window, his friends playful banter lost on him.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"He is thinking about her again," smiled Hermione.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Harry said, "Never mind Ron. Lets go upstairs I'm done."

Ron eyed his half eaten cobbler, "BUT!"

"Come on Ronald," exclaimed Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After getting in the common room Ron heads up to his room saying he needed to get something. Harry and Hermione took two of the chairs in front of the fire.

"Probably went to sneak some candy," sighed Hermione.

"Yeah" is all Harry said.

"You need to tell him Harry."

"Who?"

"Ron!" Hermione smacked upside his head. "He's going figure it out soon enough. Aren't you guys going to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah, next weekend. How do I tell him? He's going to freak out or worse try to kill me. He's my best mate and she's his sister!"

Hermione sighs, "BOYS! You guys just have no clue. If you wait till next weekend, he will be more upset. Ginny is counting on a nice day with just the two of you. It will ruin it if Ron just happens to catch the two of you snogging, with no warning."

Harry sighs again.

"He will understand Harry!"

"Who will understand?" asks Ron coming up behind Hermione and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh no one," Hermione kisses him back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Good morning Harry," exclaims Ginny.

He woke up early and came down stairs, hoping to catch Ginny before Ron woke up.

"Morning," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" She kissed him back.

"I can't tell Ron! He's going to kill me!"

"Oh. Well, we could tell him together if it would make you feel better."

"I don't know." Harry slumps down into the nearby sofa.

Ginny walks over to him and kneels down beside the couch. "How about after Quidditch practice tonight?"

"Are you sure he isn't going to murder me?"

She laughs at him. "No I think he will take it better than you think."

He pulls her into a hug smiling. "I hope your right"

"I will be, you'll see. You better get used to me being right!"

They sit there holding each other till sounds from the stairs tell them other people are getting up.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Later that night on the Quidditch Pitch.

"Get that broom moving!" Harry yelled. "You guys wanna beat Slytherin?"

"YES!" Was the unanimous yell.

"OK. Well that was a good practice everyone. We got one more practice next week before the match. Lets get some rest now. It's to Hogsmead in the morning!" Harry was satisfied with this practice. He thinks they are getting really good. _To think I had something to do with it. It gives you a really good feeling._

"Hey Harry," yells Hermione.

"Hey Hermione. What did you think? Think we will win? We were too slow weren't we? Maybe we should've practiced longer?"

"HARRY!" Calm down. You guys will do great. That was by far one of the best practices I have seen. You guys are a real team." Hermione said. _He needs to relax. But I guess he is a little nervous. Ginny told me they were going to break the news to Ron tonight. _She smiles.

"What?" Harry was confused.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was just the four of them in the common room now. Everyone else had gone up to bed. Ron was laying on the couch with his head in Hermiones lap. Harry was sitting in the armchair next to Ginnys. Ginny looks at Harry. He looks back at her, still a little apprehensive.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow Harry? You want to stay here while everyone is gone. We could scare some of the first years." Ron grinned devishly. Hermione smacked him. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Nothing Ronald," Hermione sighed.

"Well actually I already have plans tomorrow." _Well now's as good as any other time._ Harry watched Ron waiting for him to say something.

"Ohh, with who?" Ron was laughing now. "You got a girl to go snog. Who is it?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Stop picking on him."

"What, I just want to know who the luck lady is? He's been so depressing since Cho." Ron couldn't wait to find out.

Ginny got up from her chair and went to sit on the arm of Harry's. "Me Ronald!"

Rons jaw dropped. "Quit fooling around Gin. I'm serious."

Harry finally holds his head up and says, "So is she Ron! We are going to Hogsmead together!" Ginny smiles beautifully down at Harry and he looks just as happy as she does.

Ron watched the exchange with his jaw on the floor. His ears started turning red. "WHAT?"

They all looked at Ron, shock written on there faces at his outburst.

"Ronald. Calm down. He is your best friend." Hermione states boldly.

"Exactly!" He turns back to Harry and Ginny, who are now holding hands. "He is my best mate. He should not be doing this." Ron turns and runs up to his room.

"Well that could have been worse," sighs Ginny.

"How?" Questioned Harry and Hermione.

"Well at least he didn't hit you."

"Yeah I guess, but now what do we do. Ron obviously hates me now."

"You do nothing. You two go to Hogsmead tomorrow and enjoy your day together. I will talk to Ron tomorrow." With that said, Hermione turns to go up the stairs. "Night love birds!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny went to Hogsmead the next morning. They didn't see Ron at all.

"He wasn't in our dorm this morning. Or at breakfast." Harry sighed, "Wish I knew if he was okay."

Ginny puts her arm through his, "Ron will be fine. He just needs time to figure out that we are both happy and that we are right for each other."

Harry laughs, "You're right, again."

The rest of the day went by nicely. Harry and Ginny had a wonderful day. They got some sweets at Honeydukes and some food and Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. Harry paid for their meal and the left. That's when it hit Harry. Literally hit him, right in his nose. Harry was shocked, what just happened. Ginny got the bleeding to stop and put Harry's glasses back on his face. That's when he saw a red head staring down at him. Hermione holding his arms in an attempt to keep him from hitting Harry again.

"Oy Ron! What was that for?" Yelled Harry.

"For not telling me sooner and for good measure. You better not hurt her. Best mate or not, you hurt her and I will murder you!"

Hermione and Ginny were standing next to each other smiling and laughing. Ron holds his hand out and helps Harry to his feet.

"Well I trust you more than anyone else with her Harry. I just never knew you felt that way. I thought you were hiding it from me. That hurt my feelings. I knew she was obsessed with you." Ginny smacked Ron hard in his arm. He rubbed the spot and then hugged Ginny.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you Ron."

"Love you too."

"Don't ever hit my boyfriend again Ronald!" Ginny smacked Ron affectionately.

"Boyfriend, OY. I am not sure I will ever get used to this." Ron huffed.

Harry slapped Ron on his back. "I will take good care of her mate!"

The two couples walked back to Hogwarts together. All were smiling and all were happy. These small moments of happiness were few, so they all relished in the moment of peace. For a time they were only thinking about what any other teenagers think about.

OK. Just edited it. Let me know what you think. Review Please!!!!!!!!!! I am learning and constructive criticism helps.

Also I changed the story line a bit. This happens after Ron and Hermione get together, but is a little confusing. This is my story on one way Ron coulda reacted to Harry and Ginny. Not following the original story line!

Thank you Elizabeth Matthews for your input!


End file.
